Its not a Secret anymore
This is a Short Story for National Coming out Day, To anyone who plans to come out or already has today I aplaud you. If you are still in the closet then dont feel presured to come out, today isnt the only day to come out and you can once your ready. Now onto the story. Characters * Shark * Hammerhead (Sharks Dad) * Bahama (Sharks Mom) * Marina (Mentioned, Sharks Younger Sister) * Turquoise (Mentioned) Story Shark walked into his room and smiled laying down. His day with Turqoise had been great and he was ready to sleep. But when he looked at his pillow his heart dropped. On it were a few pictures of him and Turquoise along with a small note reading “We came to visit you and found these, we need to talk ~Hammerhead and Bahama” a note from his parents. He hadn't seen them for a while and after realizing he was gay he nearly shut off all connection with his parents knowing they wouldn't be happy with him. They never liked him as a pup and much prefered his younger sister Marina to him. He didn't mind though he never really saw them as good parents and spent most of his time with his friends. Only time his mother had really showed she cared about him was when he was attacked but after his leg had healed as much as it would she started showing more care for his sister again. So Shark didn't much care for them and when he found out about the Paw Patrol he did send them a letter but they never responded so he slowly started to push them out of his life. Shark snapped back into reality and picked up the letter sliding the pictures back under his pillow and looked on the back. There was an address so he took folded it up and placed it on a counter and started packing himself a small bag knowing this trip would be a long one. The trip too his parents house was only two hours, they only lived a few cities away and he knew that they would want him right away. He thanked the buss driver and then continued to make his way up to the house. It was a pretty big house decorated already for halloween. He laughed remembering when they he had tried to eat some of the fake candy decorations. He looked closely seeing that the teeth marks were still there on the candy corn on the sign. He sighed and continued to make his way up to the house and knocked on the door. He heard some mumbling behind it and it opened. His mother and father stood their and he gulped. “Hey Mom, Hey Dad!” He exclaimed nervously. The both looked down at him sternly. “Shark, You know why you're here don't you?” Bahama asked. Sharks fake smiled faded and he nodded. “come on in, we need to talk.” Hammerhead said and took a step back his wife following. Shark walked in after them and sat down on the couch nervous as the his parents watched him. They sat their in silence and Shark felt like everyone on earth was watching him right now. Suddenly he felt something break and he curled over bursting into tears. “I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry I'm such a disappointment too you, i'm sorry that I can't control who I love, I'm sorry...” He continued to cry when his parents cut him off wrapping him in a hug. “Shark! We're so sorry! This isnt whats wrong!” They said wrapping their paws around him as he had fallen on the floor and was taking shaky breaths. “I didnt realize thats what it looked like, we didn't mean too sloop but you weren't home so we started looking hoping we could find something out.” His father said holding him close. “We didn't know you were Gay, And I was upset you hadn't told up but we do care about you Shark, We don't care who you love as long as you love them back.” Shark sat up as his Mother said that. “R-Really?” He asked nervously. They both smiled tears in their own eyes as they looked at their sun. “Yes Shark, All the pictures of you and..” She paused not knowing his name. “T-Turquoise..” He said still shaking. “Of you and Turquoise tell me that you two are great together, He seems to care about you and from what it sounds like you really love him.” “Yes...I do..” Shark said sitting up “I'm sorry for thinking you hated me...” he said nervous. Hammerhead and Bahama looked at eachother and laughed. “It's fine Honey, I know a lot of people have to deal with parents who wont support them, in whatever their doing.” “Well, I'm glad that you guys still love me.” “Of course we do Squirt!” Hammerhead said ruffling the fur on Sharks head with his paw. Shark laughed and moved away fixing the fluff. “Dont mess with my fur dad!” He said sarcastically. “So, When can we meet Turqoise?” They asked Shark. He smiled and got up sniffing the air too realize dinner was cooking. “Whenever you want too mom...but maybe we should eat dinner first.” He said. Suddenly her expression dropped. “The food!” He gasped and ran to the kitchen. Shark and Hammerhead looked at eachother and laughed. “Typical Mom” Soon dinner was made and the three of them had a great dinner together, and Shark, He had finally gotten something off his Chest he had needed too for many years now. -------------------------------------------- And for anyone whos going to ask why I wanted to write a story about this day, its because im coming out to you guys today, for those of you who didnt know I am Bisexual, So anyway, Happy coming out day to anyone who is or is going to celebrate it.